


Give Thanks

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: When you think you have nothing to be thankful for, think again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Just something for our U.S. Fandom on Thanksgiving, and for all of those elsewhere for whom we are equally thankful.

Robbie had seen his Sergeant in his "moods", but this was beyond the pale. "James, lad, what the bloody hell is wrong with you ?" Briefly startled by his Governors profanity, James flushed and spat, "Nothing save for people asking me that the whole day." Robbie sighed, "With good reason James. You've been behaving like someone drowned your cat. Now, clever clogs, you know you can't lie to me. So I repeat, What is the matter?"

James sniffed as if the room was suddenly filled with a foul odor. "Thanksgiving." Robbie looked both puzzled and bemused, "Pardon?" "Why do we have to suffer through some ridiculous American holiday just to please the mucky-mucks ?" "Well for one, since we have several U.S. Officers on temporary assignment to us, the higher ups thought it would be a nice gesture. Second, what in the world is wrong with being thankful?" James sneered at his friend as he turned his back, "What the fuck do I have to be thankful for ?" Had the blonde young man turned again, he would have seen the hurt pass across his Inspectors face. As it was he grabbed his jacket and stormed out. " I'm getting drunk and going to bed. Happy Thanksgiving!!"

He was at Crevecoeur. Someone was touching him, hurting him, doing things....NO!! James sat up soaked in sweat and shaking. A dream, a damn dream. Had to be, afterall it hadn't happened like that. No, it wasn't.... The phone shattered the silence,an unfamiliar voice, "Hathaway, you're an hour late." "Right. Be there in a tick." Dressing quickly, James pouted, why hadn't Robbie called? Oh, probably yesterday's fit of temper. Well best get a move on and apologize later. 

Walking into the station, he was met with looks from stares to glares. A young (what are you twelve) P.C. came up to him wide eyed. " Hathaway, for Christ's sake, what are you playing at ? Get out of that suit and into uniform. One more black mark in your file and you won't even have a job. Jesus !" James just gawped at him wordless until his brain found his mouth. "Me? What are YOU on about. This is not humorous, and on the edge of insubordination. One more word and I'll see you on report." He left the stammering officer dumbfounded and headed for his office. 

Throwing open the door, he was confronted by a man he didn't recognize. "Well, what is it officer ? And WHERE is your uniform?" "Who are you and why are you in MY office?" The other man suddenly looked wary and tired. "Hathaway, I'm sorry but you've been cautioned about coming to work intoxicated. This time I'm afraid it can't be overlooked. Go home, you're on suspension." 

James took a moment feeling both disoriented and dismayed. "Drunk- suspended ? Who are to to say...." The man rose from his chair, "Hathaway, don't make a scene. I'll arrange a ride for you and...." James ground his teeth, "And, and what ? Enough is enough! When I speak to Innocent...." "Who?" "Innocent, Jean Innocent. Your.... our....and you say I'M under the influence." 

The other man was beginning to look slightly frightened. "Look, Officer, let's keep things calm. I know you've had your share of troubles of late, but I'm sure we can resolve this peacefully." Now James was becoming panicked. " I'm done sparring with you, I'm going to talk to Robbie and he'll...." "Robbie?" "Goddamn you! Robbie!! Robert Lewis, my governor." "Your.... I'm just going to get someone in here to help you. Just wait and relax.". 

The moment the idiot was gone, James ran to the computer and entered his name. His mind screamed at him, "This is wrong, wrong!!" Drunk on duty, reprimanded, demoted, his career hanging by a thread. According to this, he had never worked with Lewis. He was already on a downward spiral by the time Robbie came back to Oxford. Then Robbie....

His fingers almost refused to work as he entered Lewis,Robert into the computer. The familiar work history appeared on the screen until.... Lewis,Robert DCI killed in the performance of his duties 24 November 20.... James couldn't breathe. The list that followed was of numerous posthumous awards for valor, bravery. The details of the service, honor guard, pallbarers, most names foreign to James. And then the terrible revelation. "Robbie was killed and I wasn't there. I'm a hopeless drunk, a failure. Robbie needed me and I wasn't there. I WASN'T THERE!!" 

Something like a ball of woolen yarn was in his mouth and someone was inside his head firing a cannon. What the hell was going on ? James refused to open his eyes as his mind struggled to clear. He was drunk again and Robbie was dead. His beloved Sir was gone, and it was all his fault. 

Just as he was deciding if one could indeed commit death by alcohol, James heard a soft voice. "Ah, canny lad, what've ya done to yourself ? I'd give you a good talking to, but after coming home last night and drinking yourself into oblivion, I reckon you're suffering enough. Come on, let's get you under the shower and try to make you human again."

James groaned, "Leave me alone, you're dead." Robbie smirked, "Dead ? Wish someone'd bothered to tell me. Would have slept in and not burned meself making this monstrous marshmallow yam thing for our American friends today. You remember, bright boy, you know, Thanksgiving." 

To Robbie's alarm, James suddenly sobbed. "There's no giving thanks. I let you die. I LET YOU DIE!!" Instantly, Robbie realized this was no simple hangover. He knelt on the floor by the table where James was sprawled, head down. Debating his options, the Geordie chose, well, to be a Geordie. He grabbed James firmly but not roughly by the shoulders and shook him. James moaned; nevermind succumbing to alcohol, he was fairly certain his head had just fallen off and rolled across the floor.

Sergeant Hathaway, open your eyes and look at me now!" "No, I won't, you can't make me !" "The bloody hell I can't ! James, look at me this instant ! That is an ORDER !!"

Voice shaking, James whispered, " Sir." His eyes slowly opened and his heart nearly stopped. "Sir,Sir you're here; you're...you're..ROBBIE!! Oh thank God, thank God Robbie !!" 

Later as they sat on the sofa, Robbie keeping a protective arm around His James, the younger man nursed his gigantic headache and counted his blessings. "Always hoped we'd end up like this Robbie." "Aye lad, though I saw something more romantic than your first two declarations of love being, 'I thought you were dead', and 'I'm going to hurl.' " 

James blushed furiously. "Well it's YOU who says I always go on too much." "True, but in this case, just a little poetry wouldn't have gone amiss." James turned to look Robbie in the eyes, "I can't believe only yesterday I said I had nothing to be thankful for. I don't know what happened to me. Nightmare, hallucination, premonition, it doesn't matter. All that does matter is that now I know I have EVERYTHING to be thankful for. Most of all you."

Robbie took the younger mans hand in his, "I forbid you to use alcohol to have your future revelations, but I'M thankful that this particular bender brought us to each other. Happy Thanksgiving canny lad." 

The kiss that followed was full of love, hope and thankfulness. And as for James, he only smiled that soft smile, leaned into his Governor's embrace and sighed, "Indeed it is Sir, indeed it is."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in this fandom and am so grateful for those who write and read about The Boys. 
> 
> If I have inadvertently used a title or phrases used by others, mea culpa. Hope this reminds each of us to count our blessings.


End file.
